Children
by GSMatsuri
Summary: es una narracion de la historia de Kiba e Ino a los 6, 7, 12, 16 y 23 de como su vida fueron cambiando sus sentimientos a lo largo de los años.
1. Chapter 1

6 AÑOS

¡AUCH!

Una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio hasta los hombros corría aceleradamente por las calles de Konohana

-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, ME VAN A REGAÑAR- dijo la niña casi a gritos y siguió corriendo

Un niño de cabello café y ojos del mismo color que tenia dos marcas extrañamente rojas en sus mejillas caminaba solo en dirección a la tienda, su hermana le había pedido comprar unas cosas para sus misiones y este había accedido. Cerro los ojos un instante y de repente sintió a alguien estamparse contra el y ambos cayeron al piso

-AUCH!!- gritaron los dos niños

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelicafe a la rubia

-si, ¿y tu?- pregunto ella algo irritada diciendo esas palabras por cortesía

-si- contesto el pelicafe –me harías el favor de quitarte de encima- agrego haciendo enojar a la rubia

La rubia bufo y se levanto con un pequeño sonrojo

-Inuzuka Kiba- se presento el pelicafe

-Yamanaka Ino- contesto la rubia

-Ino… tu rodilla- dijo el señalando la rodilla derecha de la niña

-maldición- dijo esta sentando para quitarse la sangre de la raspadura –ahora si me van a matar-

-espera- dijo el

Busco entre las bolsas que traía y saco una pequeña venda que le coloca a la niña en la rodilla

-¿Por qué traes vendas?- dijo ella

-son de mi hermana, se las compre para sus misiones- dijo el dando otra vuelta a la venda

-gracias. Luego se le repondré- dijo Ino

Kiba se sobo la nuca con una mano y regalo una gran sonrisa que hizo a Ino enrojecer un poco

-listo ya esta- dijo Kiba

-gracias- contesto Ino se levanto y trato de correr pero el raspón se lo impidió

-no es muy inteligente hacer eso, ¿vas a tu casa?- pregunto Kiba

Ino asintió

-me van a regañar si llego demasiado tarde. Y ya es demasiado tarde- dijo ella

-tranquila, te llevare a tu casa y les diremos a tus padres que tropezaste en el camino y yo te ayude a venir, ¿vale?- pregunto el

-vale ¿pero no te regañaran a ti?- pregunto ella

-no, diré que alguien tropezó conmigo y la ayude a llegar a su casa- dijo el

Ino sonrió, Kiba paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y la ayudo a caminar, aunque bueno realmente ella cojeaba

-¿Inuzuka Kiba? Vas en mi mismo grupo de la academia ¿verdad?- pregunto ella

-Auch!! Tan invisible soy que ni siquiera me reconociste- dijo el riendo

-no era lo que queria decir- dijo ella

-jajaja, lo se, tu eres Yamanaka Ino ¿no? La que se sienta frente a mi?- dijo el

-jajaja, esa misma- dijo ella

Continuaron caminando y cruzaron el parque hasta llegar a otra calle que iba en horizontal

-¿para donde?- pregunto el

-derecha- contesto ella

-¿enserio? Mi casa esta para la izquierda- dijo el

Ino rió y se perdió en sus ojos, era muy lindo, tierno y guapo realmente era encantador, Ino se sonrojo un poco y se perdió en sus pensamientos

-anda vamos- dijo el y doblaron a la derecha

-¿eres otra del club de fan de Sasuke, no?- pregunto el

-¿de quien?- pregunto ella

-¿de Sasuke?- dijo el

-a Sasuke…. Si bueno eso creo- dijo Ino

-¿eso crees? Que clase de respuesta es esa!!!- dijo el riendo

-es guapo pero frió- dijo Ino

Kiba rió y encogió los hombros

Ino puso el dedo índice de su mano libre en el ojo derecho, cerro el izquierdo y saco la lengua juguetonamente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el

-si vamos en el mismo grupo… obviamente los mismo que tu- dijo ella

-¿6?- dijo el

Ella asintió

-¿seis años y ya fijándote en quien es guapo y quien no!!? Jajaja- kiba se volvió a sobar la nuca

Ino rió

-llegamos- dijo ella

Las puertas de la casa de Ino se abrió a tan solo un toque que dio ella y su mama salio a abrazarla casi a llorar

-ME TENIAS TAN PREOCUPADA!!!- grito su mama

-lo siento- dijo Ino casi asfixiándose

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto su padre al ver a Kiba

-Inuzuka Kiba. En el camino casa me tropecé y el me ayudo- dijo Ino

-muchas gracias Inuzuka Kiba- dijo Inoshi

-no fue nada. Pero sera mejor que me valla a mi casi- dijo el –nos vemos en la escuela Ino- se despidió y camino a su casa

-¿eso te paso en el camino?- pregunto su mama al ver la venda, Ino asintió

-que detalle de ese muchacho, ¿vive cerca?- pregunto Dara (no se como se llama la mama de Ino)

-si, en esta misma calle a la izquierda del parque- dijo Ino

-espero que llegue rápido a su casa- dijo Inoshi y la familia entro a su casa

Después de un buen baño y limpiarse la herida Ino se dispuso a dormir

ººººKibaºººº

kiba saco las llaves de su casa y entro

-¿Dónde ESTABAS?- gritaron su mama y su hermana al mismo tiempo

-me encontré con una niña en el camino y estaba lastimada asi que la ayude, no vive lejos de aquí, en esta calle a la derecha del parque. Perdón por la demora- dijo Kiba

-esta bien, lo hiciste por algo bueno- dijo su madre

-ten hermana- dijo el entregándole la bolsa a su hermana

-arigato- dijo su hermana mayor

Kiba sonrió y se subió a dar un baño y luego se durmió

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la academia ninja, Ino llego después de Kiba y se sentó frente a el

-hola- saludo ella

-hola ¿Cómo va tu herida?- pregunto el

-bien, nada grave- dijo ella

Un montón de niñas miraron hacia la puerta por donde iba entrando el gran "Sasuke Uchija" y se acercaron a el casi matándose

-¿no iras?- pregunto Kiba

Ino negó

-el gran Sasuke Uchija YA ME TIENE HARTO- dijo Naruto casi a gritos

-hola Naruto- saludo Ino

-hola Ino, Qué milagro tu siempre estas entre esa pila de bobas- dijo Naruto

-si también gusto en verte- dijo Ino sarcásticamente

Ino y Naruto no sostenían una gran amistad pero siquiera era conocido por todos por ser el mas tonto de clase

-Hey Hinata ven!- grito Ino

La pequeña heredera del Souke se acerco hasta ellos

-Ohio Ino-san, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun- dijo ella con un notable sonrojo al decir el nombre del ultimo el cual le regalo una sonrisa

-que problemático- dijo un niño de ojos café y cabello amarrado en una coleta alta que llegaba sobandose la nuca

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Naruto

-esas locas me aventaron contra la pared para ver a "SASUKE-KUN"- dijo diciendo el nombre de Sasuke con entonación de niña

–hey Ino, por lo general tu tambien estas hay- dijo Shikamaru –de Hinata no me sorprende pero de ti, valla!- dijo Shikamaru

Ino le saco la lengua

-escuchen todos, la clase va a comenzar!- dijo Iruka

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares Hinata siempre había sido tímida pero desde que se comenzó a juntar un poco con el grupo hablaba un poco mas, sin embargo había un niña que siempre se sentaba en la esquina del salón, tenia el cabello rosado y ojos jade y todo mundo la molestaba por su frente la cual ella intenta ocultar con un fleco, su nombre era Haruno Sakura

La clase continúo su ritmo como si nada, al final del día todos se fueron a sus casas en grupos

Kiba e Ino iban caminando tranquilamente

-¿quieres ir al parque un rato?- pregunto el

Ino asintió y fueron al parque que quedaba cerca de ambas casa, ella se subió al columpio y el lo empujaba

-¿Qué piensas de Haruno Sakura?- pregunto ella

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- dijo el mientras se sentaba en el columpio a su lado

-pues hoy la vi en el salón… siempre esta sola- dijo ella

-¿me estas preguntando si seria buena idea que te hicieras su amiga?- pregunto el

Ino asintió

-creo que seria genial… pero esa es decisión tuya ¿crees que seria una buena amiga?- pregunto el

-no lo se- admitió Ino

Kiba le sonrió y como era su costumbre se sobo la nuca despreocupadamente

-a cierto, dale esto a tu hermana- dijo ella sacando de la pequeña bolsa de su falda una venda

-se la daré- dijo el

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Ino

-si claro- dijo el

Llegaron al final del parque, ella fue a la derecha y el fue a la izquierda

Al día siguiente se volvieron a reunir en la escuela donde todo transcurrió como siempre esta vez Ino también rechazo el espectáculo de Sasuke para quedarse en compañía de Kiba

Después de la esuela ambos se fueron caminando a sus casas pero esta vez decidieron pasar por el parque detrás de la escuela ya que los habian dejado salir temprano

-FRENTONA! FRENTONA! FRENTONA!- gritaban unas niñas a otra que lloraba en el piso escondiéndose en su flecho, las niñas rieron y se alejaron

-¿me esperas aquí?- pregunto Ino a Kiba el cual asintió

Ino se acerco a la niña y se inclino para estas a su altura

-hola, me llamo Yamanaka Ino ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Ino con una sonrisa

-Haruno… Sakura- dijo ella llorando

-¿eres la que todos molestan por la frente?- pregunto ella y Sakura asintió –no las escondas tras ese fleco, eso lo empeora- dijo Ino levantando su fleco –tienes unos ojos bonitos, que no te moleste lo que digan los demas- agrego Ino –sabes ven mañana a esta hora aquí, te daré algo- dijo Ino, Sakura asintió

-sayonara - termino de decir y se fue

-¿y?- le pregunto Kiba

-¿me acompañas a hacer unas compras?- pregunto ella

-vale, vamos- dijo el

Se encaminaron al centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a una tienda de niñas

-no esperaras que entre hay, verdad?- pregunto el riendo

-de echo si. ¿Entras por favor?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojas a Kiba

-bien bien… entremos- dijo el

Entraron a la tienda

-¿Qué vas a comprar?- pregunto el

-un listón… para Sakura- dijo Ino

Kiba le sonrió sin que ella lo viera

Ino busco por toda la tienda hasta que encontró un listón rojo, pago y ambos salieron

-¿lista?- pregunto el

Ino asintió y caminaron hasta el parque donde ella se sentó en un columpio y el la empujo

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto ella al sentir que el la había dejado de empujar

-no lo se… me preguntaba si… ¿Cuándo Sakura y tu sean amigos… me dejaras?- pregunto el

-¿celoso?- pregunto ella divertida bajando del columpio para ponerse frente a el

-no- contesto el

-seremos amigos para siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa – estos serán nuestros columpios, ¿vale?- dijo ella

Kiba asintió

-promesa- dijo el

-promesa- contesto ella y ambos juntaron el dedo meñique. Después se fueron a sus casa

-nos vemos- dijo el dando la vuelta a la izquierda

-mañana- contesto ella dando la vuelta a la derecha

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo todo paso como siempre hasta que en la salida volvieron a ir al parque

-¿me esperas o vienes?- pregunto ella

-aquí te espero. Es algo que tu debes hacer sola- dijo Kiba

Ino le sonrió y fue a buscar a Sakura

-hola, que bueno que viniste- dijo Ino

-Ohio Ino- contesto Sakura

-ten te traje esto- dijo Ino extendiéndole el listón rojo

-es para que te lo pongas en el pelo… se te vera bien estoy segura- dijo Ino

-gracias- contesto Sakura

-¿Qué te parece si mañana nos sentamos juntas en clase?- pregunto Ino

-hai- contesto Sakura

-me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana- dijo Ino

-¿vas con el chico de las marcas rojas, es tu hermano?- pregunto Sakura

-no… es mi mejor amigo- dijo Ino

-vale, sayonara- dijo Sakura yéndose

-sayonara - contesto Ino dirigiéndose a los árboles

-todo listo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Fueron al parque como siempre y luego a sus casa decidiéndose como siempre

-nos vemos- decía Kiba hacia la izquierda

-mañana- agregaba Ino hacia la derecha


	2. 7 años Mira mi perro!

**olvide decir algunas cosas en e primer**

**1-los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama**

**2-espero que les guste, y dejen review !por favor! cualquier comentario me ayudara desde pedradas hasta aplausos. creo que por ahora es todo ^.^**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7 AÑOS

¡MIRA MI PERRO!

Un año paso desde que se hicieron amigos, eran realmente inseparables, todos los dias hacían lo mismo, a la escuela, al parque y a sus casas esa era la rutina diaria con algunas excepciones, ir por un helado o ir a casa de algún amigo.

Un día como cualquier otro Ino llego al salón de clases con Sakura

-¿nos toca clase de Konoichis?- pregunto Ino

-Hai- dijo ella –te espero allá?- pregunto Sakura

-si, nos vemos en el campo de flores, no tardo- dijo Ino

Sakura se alejo

-KIBA!- grito Ino al niño que entraba al salón de clases frente a ella, el se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el algo confundido por la aparición de su amiga.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo ella abrazándolo el cual el correspondió

-gracias- dijo el

Se separaron con un muy pequeño sonrojo

-ten- dijo ella dándole un pequeño paquete el cual el abrió

-gracias, que linda- dijo el tomando la muñequera de la caja y poniéndosela.

Era una muñequera de color azul fuerte que tenia su nombre bordado

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Ino

-mucho- contesto Kiba

La primera campana sonó

-me tengo que ir, tengo clase de konoichis- dijo ella

-vale te veo en la salida- dijo el

Ino le sonrió y se fue

-¿te gusta Ino?- pregunto una voz a Kiba

-¿Qué dijiste Shikamaru?- pregunto el

-¿Qué si te gusta Ino?- pregunto el

-no. Ella solo es mi amiga. Mejor vamonos a clase antes de que Iruka-sensei nos mate por llegar tarde- contesto Kiba entrando al salón

-bah para que llegar temprano si en cuanto se distraiga, Choji Naruto tu y yo nos escaparemos por la ventana- dijo Shikamaru agregando un "problemático" por lo bajo y luego ambos entraron al salón

-Feliz Cumpleaños- gritaron Choji y Naruto mientras le daban una caja a Kiba, dentro había una colección nueva de shurikens

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Shikamaru

-si, muchas gracias amigos- dijo Kiba sonriendo alegremente

-ne… Kiba… ¿es nueva?- pregunto Naruto señalando la muñequera

-ammm si… me la regalo Ino esta mañana- dijo Kiba –muchas gracias por su regalo- agrego realmente agradecido

-no te preocupes te lo damos con mucho cariño- dijo Choji

-¿los tres?- pregunto Kiba alzando una ceja

-si… los tres- contestaron sus tres amigos

-antes eramos cuatro- dijo Naruto melancólicamente

-si… cuando Sasuke… no era tan frió- dijo Kiba

-ojala volviéramos a ser amigos como lo eramos hace dos años- dijo Choji

Sasuke entro al salón y se dirigió a ellos

-feliz cúmplenos…Kiba- dijo en un tono serio pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para que todos los presentes se sorprendieran

-gracias… Sasuke- dijo Kiba algo sorprendido pero aun mas sorprendido estaba Naruto

Sasuke asintió y se fue a sentar a su escritorio

Todos se miraron confundidos pero prefirieron no opinar

ººººInoºººº

-ya llegue- saludo Ino a Sakura sentándose alado de ella

-¿le diste el regalo a Kiba?- pregunto la peligrosa

-si- dijo a rubia

Sakura le sonrió a su mejor amiga

-hola chicas- saludo una oji perla

-hola Hinata- saludo Sakura

La oji perla se sentó alado de ellas y platicaron hasta que comenzó la clase

Al terminar la escuela todos se fueron a sus casa, Ino corrió hasta la entrada principal donde ya estaba Kiba

-perdón la tardanza es que… tenia algo que hacer- dijo Ino

-no importa- contesto Kiba

-ten te lo hice en la clase konoichi- dijo ella dándole un arreglo florar muy lindo –se que es muy para niñas pero me gusto para regalártelo- dijo ella

-siempre has sido muy buena con estas cosas, gracias- dijo el tomando el arreglo –no importa si crees que es mucho de niñas a mi me gusta- agrego Kiba -¿nos vamos?- pregunto el

-si vamos- contesto ella y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Qué crees que paso hoy?- pregunto Kiba

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ino interesada

-Sasuke nos hablo… a mí a Naruto, Choji y Shikamaru- dijo Kiba

-¿Qué hizo que?- pregunto Ino casi a gritos –pensé que se había alejado definitivamente de ustedes- agrego

-lo se… bueno no fue una conversación lo que se dice conversación pero llego en la mañana se acerco a nosotros y me deseo feliz cumpleaños- dijo Kiba sonriendo

-me alegro… ojala y volviera a ser como antes- dijo Ino

-ojala… pero después de lo que paso con su clan… lo veo muy difícil- dijo Kiba

-ni lo digas… eso fue horrible- dijo Ino, entraron al parque y como siempre ella se sentó mientras el la empujaba –aun peor es que no nos deja ayudarlo- agrego con sentimiento

-lo se…-

Siguieron jugando en los columpios un rato más

-mmm… Ino… hoy mi mama hará una cena por mi cumpleaños, tu y tu familia estan invitados… sera una cena solo para nosotros ¿Qué dices vienes?- dijo el

-me recoges a las siete?- pregunto ella

-hay estaré- dijo el y dieron vuelta cada quien a sus respectivos ángulos

ººººInoºººº

-mama, papa- dijo Ino

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Inoshi

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Kiba y su mama nos invito a cenar, podemos ir?- pregunto Ino

-si claro- contesto Dara

-¿a que hora es?- pregunto Inoshi

-Kiba vendrá por nosotros a las siete- dijo Ino

-entonces sube a bañarte y a cambiarte para estar lista- dijo Dara e Ino asintio

Dieron las siete en punto y Kiba llego

Ino abrió llevaba un kimono lila con el estampado de algunas flores blanca

-lista?- pregunto el

Ino asintió y sus padres salieron y caminaron hasta la casa de Kiba, luego entraron a la casa y se encontraron con una señora y una muchacha

-mama ella es Ino y ella es madre Dara y su padre Inoshi- los presento Kiba

-mucho gusto- dijo Tsumane

-ella es mi mama, Tsumane y mi hermana Hana- dijo Kiba

-mucho gusto- saludo Inoshi

La cena transcurrió tranquila

-bueno Kiba ahora tu regalo- dijo Tsumane

Todos salieron al patio por órdenes de la hermana

Ahora eres todo un Inuzuka- dijo Hana y su mama le dio a un pequeño perro

-ponle el nombre que quieras- dijo Hana

Kiba miro a Ino, después de pensar un rato y hablar entre ellos

-Ackamaru- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-hermoso nombre- dijeron los adultos

Después de la cena Kiba e Ino salieron al patio de los Inuzuka

-¿que bonita noche, no?- pregunto Ino

-si…esta muy linda- dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba al pequeño Ackamaru

Al día siguiente en la academia todos esperaban a Iruka-sensei en sus asientos, mientras que Kiba presumía a su lindo perro a la clase

-es muy lindo Kiba-kun- dijo Hinata

-gracias Hinata- dijo Kiba

Ino miraba por la ventana del salón

-¿sucede algo, Ino?- pregunto Sakura

-¿que? A… no nada- dijo ella

-anda dime que sucede- pidió Sakura

-estaba pensando… que a Kiba le den su propio perro quiere decir que… su clan comenzara a entrenarlo para ser un ninja y cuando se gradué de aquí y tengamos mision peligrosas… lo podría perder- dijo Ino

-creo que estas viendo las cosas muy a futuro- dijo Sakura

-!si tienes razón!- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa


	3. 12 Años Ahora somos ninjas!

12 AÑOS

Ahora somos ninjas

Los equipos para gennin se formaron esa tarde.

Kiba Ino y Ackamaru regresaban a su casa

-no me toco contigo- dijo Ino algo decepcionada –ni con Sasuke-kun- agrego

-¿Qué no eres amiga de Shikamaru y Choji?- pregunto Kiba

-pues si pero yo quería que me tocara contigo- dijo ella

-pues ya ni modo yo también quería que me tocara contigo- dijo el

-pues ni modo… pero seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad?- pregunto ella

-los mejores- dijo Kiba mientras entraban al parque y como cada tarde ella se sentaba en un columpio y el la mecía

Pero lo inevitable llego poco a poco se separaron, tiempo después solamente se volvieron unos extraños que vivían en la misma cuadra y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pisar ese parque sin la compañía del otro… se querían mucho si era verdad pero la verdad también era que por mucho que les doliera… ya no se conocían.

Pero llego entonces la segunda prueba de los chunnins… el bosque de la muerte

**--Ino--**

-sepárense para encontrar algún enemigo… prohibido meterse en batalla. Nos veremos aquí en 1 hora- dijo Shikamaru y el equipo se separo

**--Kiba--**

-sepárense y encuentren lugares en donde poner la trampa. Prohibido entrar en batalla nos veremos aquí en 1 hora- dijo Shino y el equipo se separo

Kiba corrió hasta y se detuvo en medio de unos árboles

-Ino conozco tu olor tanto como ningún otro… sal- dijo el

Ino salio de los árboles

-hola- saludo ella

-hace tiempo que no me hablabas- dijo el

-tu fuiste el que me dejaste de hablar- dijo ella –a hola Ackamaru- agrego y el perro asintió feliz de verla

-¿Cómo van tu y tu equipo?- pregunto el

-esta difícil…la verdad es que…que tengo miedo- dijo ella

-saldrás de esto- dijo el

Ino lo miro melancólicamente

-me hubiera gustado mas que hubieras dicho "saldremos de esta"- dijo Ino

-perdón. Saldremos de esta- dijo el

Ino quiso llorar… lo extrañaba tanto

Una kunai rozo la mejilla de Ino y se pusieron en posición de ataque

Salieron tres ninjas de la aldea de la hierba

-míralos… ella aun tiembla- dijo la mujer ninja

-Kiba!- grito Ino

-lo se… no te alejes- dijo el

Ino se puso en posición de ataque detrás de el

-Gatsuga- dijo Kiba y el junto con Ackamaru estrellaron a un ninja contra un árbol y lo dejaron inconsinte

-Jutsu confusión de mentes- dijo Ino e hizo que la muchacha ninja se amarrara en el árbol

El último le clavo una kunai a Ino en la espalda

-aaaaa- grito ella

-maldito- dijo Kiba –GATSUGA-dijo Kiba y dejo inconciente al tercero –muy débiles- agrego, kiba tomo por la cintura a Ino y se la llevo cargando cerca de un río y le saco la kunai antes de que se levantaran por completo

-¿es grave?- pregunto ella

-no… no llego profundo- dijo el –pero deja de moverte o no podre ponerte la gaza- agrego

-bien bien- dijo Ino tratando de estar lo mas tranquila posible. Kiba le puso la gaza e Ino se levanto

-bien no me duele nada- dijo Ino levantándose

-sera mejor regresar- dijo Kiba –ya casi se cumple la hora- agrego

-yo también debo regresar- dijo Ino

Ambos comenzaron a correr claro que junto con Ackamaru

-sera mejor separarnos… si mi equipo te ve te atacara- dijo Ino

Kiba entendió lo mismo en viceversa

Ino lo abrazo… sin saber porque solo lo abrazo… cuando estaba con el olvidaba todo… a Sasuke a Sakura a su equipo y por momentos hasta en donde se encontraba. Kiba correspondió el abrazo y el la abrazo aun más fuerte

-no mueras- se dijeron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron

-cuida de Kiba. Ackamaru- dijo Ino acaricio al perro y salio corriendo hacia el norte mientras Kiba corrió al sur

-suerte Ino-

CINCO DIAS DESPUES

Todos estaban ya en la torre ambos se sonrieron al darse cuenta de que habian llegado a salvo porque sano nadie había llegado, ya habian pasado los primeros combates, Sakura salio al baño y poco después Ino la siguió… Kiba la siguió a ella

-Ino- dijo el. Ino lo volteo a ver

-kiba- dijo ella y corrió a abrazarlo mientras le hacia caricias en la cara –estas bien- le dijo

-si si… pero prométeme algo- pidió el mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-si te toca alguien realmente fuerte en los uno a uno ríndete- pidió el Ino lo miro en shok –se que quieres subir de nivel pero no lo hagas si pones en peligro tu vida. Neji y esos de la arena y los del sonido… no vallas contra ellos- pidió Kiba

-y si me toca contra ti- pregunto Ino

-yo me rendiré- dijo el y la abrazo –a y recuerda Sakura es tu amiga- agrego, la abrazo mas fuerte y luego la soltó y el regreso a la chanca, mientras Ino fue al baño a encontrarse con Sakura

**----KIBA----**

Kiba regreso donde limpiaban la cancha del ultimo combate

-¿Dónde esta Ino?- pregunto Asuma-sensei

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mi?- pregunto Ino

-porque te vi salir después de ella y porque hasta donde yo se… son amigos- dijo Asuma

Kiba sonrió

-me parece que fue al baño- dijo Kiba

Sakura regreso pero Ino aun no… el teclado comenzó a girar hasta dar con.

SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA

Ino entro y observo a Sakura

-contra ti- dijo ella y ambas bajaron

Ino miro a Kiba que la observaba desde el segundo piso. El le sonrió y ella no hizo mas que asentir decidida

--pelea de Sakura vs Ino---

**MINUTOS DESPUES**

-como ninguna puede seguir este combate queda en empate sin ganar por doble nock out- dijo Genma

A ambas las subieron hasta donde se encontraban los demas

Kiba se acerco hasta Ino

-estarán bien solo necesitan descansar- dijo Asuma lo cual hizo sentir bien a Kiba

Después de unos minutos Ino despertó hablo un poco con Sakura y luego se separaron pero como amigas de nuevo

-no pienso entregarte a Sasuke tan fácilmente- le arremedo Kiba mientras se sentaba alado de ella

-me gusta hacer enojar a Sakura- dijo

-pues esta vez fue ella la que te hizo enojar… ya viste como quedaste- le dijo el mientras acaricia su cabello que en lugar de ser una larga coleta ahora estaba reducida a una extremadamente pequeña. El le quito la liga y le dejo caer el cabello

-cuando eras pequeña lo traias asi- dijo el pensativo –corto y con dos pasadores sobre la oreja… creo que eran verdes- agrego

-eran azules- corrigió Ino

Kiba río y recordó la vez que la conoció… por las rodillas raspadas. Ino también lo recordó

-creo que ponerte las vendas asi fue una gran idea- dijo Kiba cuando noto que Ino llevaba las piernas cubiertas con vendas y reforzadas en las rodillas

-tengo tendencia a caerme- dijo ella con una sonrisa, cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua

-me asustaste- dijo el levantando la vista al techo

-cuando pensé que tu jutsu no había dado y tu actividad espiritual se había ido… me asuste pensé que Sakura te ganaría y quise bajar a sacarte pero luego entendí lo de tu cabello… no lo cuidaste tanto solamente para cortártelo en el primer arranque de ira que tuvieras… no eres ese tipo de tonta- dijo el

Ino rio y si mas solamente lo abrazo y se separo de el

-cuando te toque a ti… ríndete frente a lo que no puedas vencer- dijo ella

-lo intentare- dijo el

Ino le sonrió

-quédatela tu… solo para que me recuerdes- dijo ella mientras le daba su liga la cual el se coloco en la muñeca

Ino se levanto y Kiba también y cada quien se fue a sus equipos

**CONBATES DESPUES**

-el siguiente combate sera entre- la pizarra se movio hasta dejar los nombres UZUMAKI NARUTO VS INUZUKA KIBA

---pelea de Naruto y Kiba---

-el ganador es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Genma

Ino vio a Hinata entregarle una pomada a Naruto y luego otra a Kiba, Kiba le dijo unas palabras a Hinata

-Asuma-sensei… ¿puedo?- pregunto Ino sin formular la pregunta directamente

-claro Ino- dijo Asuma a lo cual Shikamaru y Choji asintieron

-suerte Choji- le dijo Ino y salio corriendo tras Kiba

Cuando llego a la enfermería Kiba estaba acostado en una cama y Ackamaru dormido en un cojín a su lado

-kiba- susurro ella para ver si estaba despierto pero solo recibió un "Mph"

-¿Por qué me contestas asi?- pregunto ella

-lo siento- contesto Kiba –fui patético hoy- agrego con una risa

-no. Lo que creo es que naruto se hizo fuerte. Realmente me sorprendió- dijo Ino sentándose en la cama

-pues me alegro por el… realmente creo que aquellos que lo subestimen terminaran como yo o peor- dijo Kiba

-creo que no terminaste tan mal debido a que somos amigos- dijo Ino

-las cosas han cambiado, ahora somos ninjas…aun que seguimos siendo amigos… las cosas han cambiado- dijo Kiba

La puerta se abrió y entro por ella una realmente lastimada Hinata detrás de ella entro Naruto corriendo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kiba

-peleo contra Neji… peleo bien pero no fue suficiente- dijo Naruto cerrando su puño donde aun llevaba la sangre de Hinata –gomen por lo que hice Kiba… pero ahora mi meta es vencer a Neji- dijo Naruto

-claro que si amigo… mas te vale ganar… algún día eras el mejor Hokage que Konohana haya tenido jamás… serás mas importante que el 1 y el 2, serás tan querido como el 3 y te recordaran tanto como al 4- dijo Kiba

Naruto sonrió –quiero que el día que eso pase mis amigos, todos, estén en primera fila para verlo-

-sera un honor- dijeron ambos

Un ninja medico salio de la sala de urgencias

-ya la pueden pasar a ver. Solo uno- dijo

-entra Kiba- dijo Naruto

-no no no, yo no me manche las manos de sangre por una promesa… la visita es tuya- dijo Kiba y Naruto entro

-eso fue muy lindo- dijo Ino

Kiba sonrió

-deberías ir a la arena… probablemente pronto sea el turno de Choji- dijo Kiba

-tienes razón iré a verlo- dijo Ino –pero tu… no te pares hasta que esto termine… prometo contarte todo pero te llevaste un buen golpe- agrego

-Ino… cuando fue la última vez que logre quedarme en cama por más de tres horas- dijo Kiba

-no recuerdo ni una ves- dijo ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio

Ino lo miro desde la puerta y como siempre le saco la lengua y cerro un ojo a continuación se fue a ver la batalla de Choji

**BATALLAS RESTANTES**

Todos salieron de la torre ese día y se fueron a sus casas después de todo aun tenían un mes de descanso

-dios pero que le paso a Lee cuando llego a la enferma iba echo pedazos- dijo Kiba

-la pelea fue lo mas cruel que he visto… pensé que Lee ganaría pero ese mmm… Gaara…. De plano no moría, y al final con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba a Gaara le partió el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Fue horrible- dijo Ino

-ya lo creo… el solo verlo me provoco miedo de lo que le habian echo- dijo Kiba

**1 MES DESPUES**

Fueron las peleas de los chunnin y la invasión de la Arena, todo había sido un fracaso… pero había dejado en muy mal estado a la aldea

Ino y Kiba caminaban hasta su casa pasando por el parque donde siempre iban. Ahora estaba destrozado y los columpios perdidos entre el fierro que antes construían los juegos

-mejor vamonos- dijo Kiba tomando por los hombros a Ino y hacienda que caminara.

Sin embargo había algo con lo que Ino no contaba. Al sentir las manos de Kiba sobre ella apareció un sonrojo que casi alcanzaba al de Hinata al ver a Naruto

Llegaron al final de esa calle donde cada uno daba vuelta a su casa

-Nos vemos- dijo Kiba doblando a la izquierda

-¿Ah? Si… Mañana- dijo Ino doblando a la izquierda y tratando de apagar sus encendidas mejillas


	4. 16 años Tu y ¿Yo?

**16 Años- Tu y ¿Yo?**

_Horrible, detestable, despreciable, desagradable e inadecuado_, todo eso pensaba Kiba de la relación que "mantenían" Sai y su mejor amiga Ino. Al punto que si alguien le pidiera en ese momento que hiciera una lista sobre su opinión de Sai la haría en 10 segundos, talvez menos, pero la nadie se la pediría, si quiera no en ese momento porque a la única persona que tenía cerca era a nada menos ni nada mas que a la propia Ino

-¿Y como se ve?- pregunto Ino saliendo del baño con un kimono lila

Kiba la miro y formo una sonrisa fingida extremadamente difícil de mantener

-Te queda bien-

Todo aquello le caía como agua fría al pobre Inuzuka, mantener una sonrisa mientras decía cosas lindas a su amiga,

Era _despreciable_ o era acaso que ¿Estaba celoso? _celoso_ ¿De que, de Sai? _No claro que no _Pero ella era su mejor amiga, talvez simplemente la estaba protegiendo _claro que si, justo eso _El inuzuka no estaba celoso _¿verdad que no?_

-¡Kiba, demonios te estoy hablando!- grito la Yamanaka para sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el Inuzuka

-¿Crees que hago una bonita pareja con Sai-kun?- pregunto Ino

_Horrible e inadecuado_

-Si-

-Espero que en esta cita me pida ser su novia oficial- dijo Ino sonriendo

-Si…talvez- dijo muy desanimado –Me tengo que ir, le prometi a Hana hacerle un favor en la tarde, mañana me cuentas como estuvo tu cita- dijo Kiba, le dio un beso en la frente a Ino y salio por la ventana

* * *

Ino miro la ventana confundida, había sido su imaginación o ¿Kiba estaba triste?

El timbre sonó e Ino bajo a abrirle la puerta a su cita con dos preguntas en su mente

1-¿Acaso Sai le pediría ser su novia formal?

2-¿En verdad ella quería eso?

-Hola preciosa- dijo Sai dándole un beso a Ino en la mejilla

-Hola Sai-kun- contesto ella un poco sonrojada por el beso

-¿Nos vamos preciosa?- pregunto el sonriendo

Ino asintió y salieron de su casa hacia el restaurante

-¿Ino? Estas muy seria ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sai

-Nada, solo pensaba- contesto ella dulcemente

Al entrar al restaurante pudieron ver a lo lejos, por las últimas mesas a Hinata cenando con Naruto, la pobre parecía estar controlando sus desmayos con mucho éxito, lo cual alegro a su amiga Ino y por tercera vez en la noche se pregunto si algún día Sai y ella serian una pareja formal como aquellos dos

* * *

Kiba se columpiaba lentamente mientras miraba a las estrellas, para ese momento seguramente Ino y Sai ya serian novios formales y el pasaría a ser un personaje secundario en la vida de Ino. Pero eso a el no le importaba ¿O si? _No por supuesto que no._

Tal vez fue una hora o una hora y media pero el tiempo se fue extremadamente lento al Inuzuka tanto que por un momento pensó que se quedaría dormido en el columpio. Sin embargo esa opción se escapo en el momento en el que escucho unos tacones a lo lejos, y poco después pudo ver a Ino correr frente al parque y la siguió lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡Ino!- grito Kiba y al oír su voz esta se detuvo en seco

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto él

-Sai… el no me quiere como novia, dijo que…solo era una cita ocasional, pero que no me quería- dijo Ino entre sollozos

-Ya veo… Y yo que pensé que Sai era un poco mas inteligente- dijo Kiba mientras abrazaba a su amiga –Kami, Ino deja de llorar que se te corre el maquillaje y te ves espantosa- agregó con una sonrisa lo que provoco una igual en su amiga sin embargo esta se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Ino se limpio las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo y abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga. Si, solo eso su amigo.

-Ven- dijo el tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola al parque, ella se sentó en un columpio y como siempre el la empujaba por atrás

-Debo suponer que la cita fue un desastre- dijo él

-Pues no, al principio fue muy linda pero en cuanto Naruto y Hinata iban de salida Sai dijo que jamás tendría una novia que tarde o temprano Naruto se hartaría de Hinata, fue cuando le pregunte de las novias y me dijo que yo no seria su novia, que pensar eso seria ridículo. Y me fui- explico Ino

_Desagradable_

-Entiendo, pero no llores, el no sabe de lo que se pierde- dijo Kiba tranquilamente mientras empujaba el columpio

-Kiba ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- pregunto la Yamanaka

-…Si…-

Justo cuando Ino estaba a punto de preguntar quien era Kiba detuvo el columpio y se acerco a ella por atrás, acerco su cara a la de ella

-¿Qué dices? Tu y ¿Yo?- pregunto el en un susurro

-Me encanta la idea- susurro ella. El la miro a los ojos con suma ternura y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó

¿Para consolarla? _No, porque la quiero_

Ino cerró los ojos tranquilamente y correspondió el beso

* * *

-¡Eso se te ve horrible!- se burlo Kiba al ver la falda amarrilla que se estaba probando Ino

Ino le saco la lengua y volvió a entrar al baño

-Eso esta mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa cuando Ino salio del baño con una falda azul –Solo vamos al parque ¿Por qué tienes que arreglarte tanto?- preguntó Kiba

-Porque me quiero ver linda ¿Algún problema?- preguntó ella y luego le daba un beso

-Ninguno en lo absoluto- contesto el después del beso

Bajaron a la primera planta y tocaron el timbre, Ino abrió.

-¿Sai?- dijo ella extrañada

-Vine a invitarte a salir. Lamento mucho lo que dije ayer… talvez quieras intentarlo- dijo Sai

Ino se quedo muda

-¿Entonces que dices, quieres salir?- preguntó Sai

-Ya tengo planes- contestó Ino

-¿Con quien?-

-Conmigo- dijo Kiba mientras abrazaba a Ino por la espalda

-Bueno talvez en otra ocasión- dijo Sai sonriendo

-Creo que no lo entendiste- lo interrumpió Kiba –No salimos como amigos- agregó

-No lo entiendo-

-Kiba y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Ino

-Creo que eres muy fácil… apenas ayer estabas saliendo conmigo- dijo Sai

Kiba lo miro con intenciones de asesinarlo

-Dices algo más asi… y te rompo la cara- dijo Kiba y cerró la puerta

Ino sonrió cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta

-Si quieres ir con el, lo entenderé- dijo Kiba

Ino volteo a verlo y negó con la cabeza

-Tú y yo- susurro ella

Kiba la tomo por el mentón y la beso aunque ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlo

-¿! Interrumpo algo, chicos!?- grito el papa de Ino y ambos se separaron de inmediato

-¿Kiba?- pregunto Inoshi -¿Algo que me quieras decir?- pregunto Inoshi

Kiba sonrió y abrazo a Ino fuertemente.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-Sai no me cae mal pero no podia poner a Choji en esta situacion porque me cae genial**

**2-Solo falta un capitulo para terminar, si alguien quiere alguna edad en especifico diganme con gusto se lo escribire **

**Creo que eso es todo gracias por leer ^.^**


	5. 23 Años ¿Un final feliz?

**23 Años- ¿un Final Feliz?**

2:00 am, 3:00 am, 4:00 am

Se estaba volviendo paranoica, talvez pero se suponía que debía regresar a cada a las 10:00 pm pero NO, no había aparecido y cuatro horas después aun no entraba por la puerta. ¿y si ya no regresaba? ¿y si la dejaba? Pero ¿y si lo habian mandado a una difícil mision? o peor aun ¿si le había ocurrido algo en esa mision?

Maldita paranoia. Probablemente se había retrasado porque estaba en casa de algún amigo y no había querido salir porque estaba lloviendo **Si eso era. **

Se sentó en el sillón tratando de descansar los ojos, pero no, no dormirá hasta verlo entrar por la puerta. Se negaba a dormir

El reloj marco las 4:30 am y lo que empezó como angustia se volvió desesperación. Ino comenzó a dar vueltas por el primer piso de su enorme casa y aun en pijama se coloco las pantunflas y salio al pequeño columpio de su bonito patio.

Arriba. Abajo. Adelante. Atrás. Impulsada por sus propios pies la Yamanaka intentaba calmarse lo cual resultaba casi imposible debido a que cada minuto volteaba al reloj y para su desgracia este no tenia intenciones de detenerse

5:05 am, alguien toco a su puerta desesperadamente, Ino se apresuro a abrir rezando porque fuera el y que simplemente había perdido las llaves pero, no, se encontró con Naruto y Hinata mojados y agitados

-¿Naruto, Hinata?- pregunto la rubia extrañada sin embargo los antes mencionado no respondieron –No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Qué hacen aquí y a esta hora?- preguntó

Los antes mencionados se miraron y bajaron la cabeza tristemente Hinata simplemente no podía hablar y de sus labios solo salio "Kiba" en un susurro

-¿Qué sucede con Kiba?- pregunto la Yamanaka intentando convencerse de que este solamente estaba en el hospital con algunas heridas. **Era eso.**

-Kiba ha muerto en combate- dijo el Uzumaki en un susurro. Suficientemente fuerte para que la Yamanaka lo escuchar pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para poder competir con el grito que la Yamanaka lanzo pronunciando el nombre del Inuzuka.

* * *

Sus manos temblaron y su grito se ahogo en las paredes de su cuarto, despertó sudando en frio y con los ojos desorbitados

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el Inuzuka quien apenas se acomodaba en la cama y luego la abrazaba por la espalda

Ino reacciono unos segundos después, respiro profundamente y luego dejo escapar un enorme suspiro.

-Nada, era solo una pesadilla- contesto, volviendo a acostarse y dándole la espalda al Inuzuka

Kiba la miro confundido, la abrazo por la espalda y se dispuso a dormir e nuevo

-¡No quiero que vallas!- grito la Yamanaka

-¡Cálmate! Es solo una mision mas- dijo Kiba tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible y es que no entendí, siempre tenían misiones fáciles o difíciles siempre eran eso MISIONES y ahora resultaba que ella no quería que fuera

-No me importa ¡No quiero que vallas!- dijo la ojiazul

-Tengo que ir, es una mision, es mi deber con la aldea- dijo el

La rubia lo miro enfurecida pero en un segundo su mirada fue de tristeza

-…Bien… tienes razón, una mision es una mision- dijo ella y subió las escaleras de su casa hasta su habitación

Kiba la miro confundido de nuevo pero no sorprendido después de todo el siempre había sabido que ella era muy temperamental

Tocaron a la puerta y Kiba fue a abrir

-Hola Kiba- saludo Shikamaru con su tipico tono aburrido

-Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo?- pregunto el Inuzuka -¡HO! Pero que descortes ¿quieres pasar?- agrego el

-No sera necesario solo vengo de paso- dijo el ahora lider de los Nara

-Claro, y ¿Qué sucede, quieres que llame a Ino?- pregunto el Inuzuka con curiosidad

-No, asi esta bien. Es sobre la mision de esta noche, Godaime les asignara un nuevo líder- dijo el Nara

-¿No iras tu, porque?-

-Llámame cobarde si quieres pero esta mision es muy peligrosa y no puedo dejar a Temari ni a mi lindo hijo solo, es algo que jamás me perdonaría- dijo el Nara

Kiba trato de entenderlo, dejar a la mujer que ama y a su hijo que aun no nacía, por ir a una mision la cual podían realizar ninjas mas capacitado que el. Probablemente como ninja eso era de cobardes pero como hombre eso era… admirable.

-¿Naruto y Neji iran?- pregunto Kiba

-Neji no ira no quiere dejar a Tenten y por otra parte Hinata tomo una acción diferente, no quiere negarle a Naruto la oportunidad de una mision tan importante pero ha pedido a Godaime que a ella también la dejara ir- explico el Nara

Kiba abrió los ojos ¿tanto quería Hinata a Naruto como para poner su vida en riesgo?

-Pero Naruto se ha negado, prefiere no ir a poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata- agrego Shikamaru

Kiba sonrió ¿A ese punto el Uzumaki quería a la Huyga?

-Es por eso que vine a preguntarte si tu ¿seguirás con la mision?- pregunto el Nara

-No…lo creo- dijo Kiba

-Bueno… sera mejor que le vallas a avisar a Godaime sea cual sea tu decisión. Pero mejor yo ya me voy o Temari no me perdonara el no llevarle sus nueces- dijo el Nara y desapareció

Kiba cerró la puerta y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Las cosas habian cambiado mucho, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Shikamaru apurándose para llevar unas simples nueces para la "problemática" de su esposa.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Ino quien bajaba del segundo piso

-Shikamaru… me informo algunas cosas de la mision- dijo Kiba

La mirada de Ino volvió a cambiar a tristeza. Kiba se acerco a ella

-Tengo que ir con Godaime. Regreso para la comida- dijo el, le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia y salio de la casa

Ino trato de sonreír se volteo y se fue a la cocina. Pero la angustia la tristesa y el estupido dolor de cabeza no la dejaron formar una sonrisa completa

* * *

-Buenos dias Godaime- dijo el Inuzuka entrando a la oficina de la Hokage

-Buenos dias Kiba, déjame adivinar, vienes por la mision que les asigne ¿verdad?- pregunto la Godaime

-Si. Viene a rechazarla, no estoy en condiciones para una mision de este rango creo que hay muchos AMBU mas capases que yo para esta mision- dijo el Inuzuka

La Godaime lo miro pensativamente

-Esta bien- dijo al final con un gran suspiro

La puerta se abrió con un ruido que le destrozo los tímpanos a los dos presentes

-Godaime-sama…! Kiba!- grito la pelirosa -¡Ino esta en el hospital!- grito la Haruno

-¿Qué?-

* * *

La Haruno y el Inuzuka corrían entre los tejados hasta que llegaron al hospital y Sakura condujo a Kiba hasta una habitación de donde salio Zhusune

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Kiba muy agitado

-Si. Pero mejor que te lo diga ella- dijo la pelinegra con una amable sonrisa

Kiba entro a la habitación y vio a Ino que la Yamanaka simplemente ya no estaba, sin embargo no se preocupo demasiado, salio por la venta al lugar donde muy probablemente estaría.

Arriba. Abajo. Adelante y atrás, impulsada por sus propios pies la Yamanaka miraba fijamente el cielo.

Cuando la necesidad de impulsarse en el columpio desapareció en cuanto las manos de Kiba comenzaron a impulsar el columpio

-¿Por qué fuiste a dar al hospital?- pregunto Kiba

-Me desmaye- dijo Ino –Pero Sakura exagero- agrego

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- pregunto el tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible

Ino detuvo el columpio con sus pies y Kiba se acerco a ella ya estaba levantada y recogiendo su largo cabello en la típica coleta

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- volvió a preguntar el

-Porque… ¡porque vamos a ser padres!- grito ella y lo abrazo fuertemente

Kiba quedo en shock por un instante mientras trataba de digerir la noticia y cuando al fin lo pudo hacer no hizo otra cosa más que besar a Ino

-No iré a esa mision- dijo Kiba

Ino le sonrió y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande en cuando el beso su vientre

-Te amo- dijo ella

-Y yo a ti…siempre te he amado y siempre te amare- dijo Kiba

Ino dejo escapar unas lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

-No llores, mi amor- dijo Kiba secándole las lágrimas con el dedo

-Soy tan feliz contigo- Ino volvió a dejar escapar unas lagrimas

-Yo también- contesto el cerrando su afirmación con un delicado y dulce beso

Sin embargo ambos eran ninjas y sus vidas no siempre terminan con el clásico **"Y vivieron felices para siempre"** pero ellos no necesitaban un Final Feliz para ser felices, con el simple hecho de estar juntos su vida siempre tendría

**"UN FINAL FELIZ"**

* * *

**si bueno al fin se termino, supongo que el final no fue la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo pero siquiera me ha gustado, gracias por leer**

**sayo ^.^**


End file.
